Hechizos, sentimientos y vidas ocultas
by Azalea7
Summary: 3 capitulo..es algo pobre..xo tenia que escribirlo, lo mejor?el final! como siempre..Lord Voldemort tenia un plan que falló, ahora 15 años después está dispuesto a retomarlo d nuevo, para esto necesitara la ayuda d cierto aspirante que reside en Slyth
1. Default Chapter

Primera y principal: Harry Potter y todos los personajes que integran la novela son de J.K. ROWLING, no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro  
Introducción:  
Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de... nosecuantos capítulos, yo quería que fuesen tres, pero tengo la impresión de que serán más. Espero que os guste y que me mandéis vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas.  
  
Gracias! A Elena, por revisarme el fic, por decirme lo que entendías y lo que no, con la revisión a quedado mejor, sobretodo el final eh?   
  
Os pongo en situación: Esto es el 5º curso, no lo especifico, pero me base en eso.  
Hagrid no entra en el fic porque fue enviado con Madam Máxime a mediar con los gigantes.  
Esto no es principio de curso, quiero decir que el fic empieza a mitad, el principio de curso y los nuevos personajes los resumo en el segundo capítulo, así que os tendréis que fiar de lo que aquí se cuente, aunque más o menos al final del fic queda bastante claro como están las cosas, je je, menos una.  
CAPÍTULO 1: Visitas al pasado  
Cristin entró en el despacho de Eleonor, la nueva maestra de defensa, y detrás de ella entraron, Harry, Ron y Hermione:  
  
-Debe de estar por aquí - dijo Cristin murmurando.  
  
-Por que murmuras si aquí no hay nadie -gritó Ron haciendo que los demás saltaran quedándose a un metro de él.  
-Por que así parece que estemos haciendo algo malo - siguió murmurando Cris.  
  
-Parece no. Estamos - rectificó Hermione.  
  
-Solo buscamos su pensadero...  
  
-Para meternos dentro y averiguar su pasado, te parece que eso es una buena acción? Porque si nos pillan no creo que nos premien con la "copa de la casa" si no más bien con una "carta para volver a casa"-  
Harry y Ron rieron, y Cris debió pensar que estaba loca porque no hizo caso.  
  
-Aquí está -dijo Harry señalando el armario.  
Cris lo sacó cuidadosamente y lo puso encima de la mesa, los demás rodearon el pensadero, y entonces el liquido que parecía haber dentro de él empezó a dar vueltas  
  
-Ahora debemos tocar todos a la vez el líquido - dijo Cristin.- contare hasta tres....1...2...3  
  
Y entonces todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció difuminándose; y se vieron en un pasillo totalmente diferente por el que habían entrado al despacho de Eleonor:  
-Y esto? - Preguntó Ron.  
  
- Esto es que ya estamos dentro de los recuerdos de Eleonor-dijo Harry, y en efecto al momento se volvieron para ver como una chica joven, que supusieron que sería Eleonor por el gran parecido que tenía con Cristin, de 15 años, esbelta pero atlética y morena corría en dirección al gran salón.  
  
-Desde luego Cris, es que eres clavaita, clavaíta a tu madre ehh...- dijo Ron.- nunca había visto tanto parecido.  
  
-Ahhh noooo??? -dijo Cris fingiendo sorpresa- pues mira yo conozco a uno que tiene 6 hermanos y dos padres clavaos a él chico.-  
  
-Yo no me parezco a ninguno de mis hermanos -dijo el mosca.  
  
-No, mira, ahora que lo dices no, perdona....tus hermanos están dentro de la gama rojo claro ceniza 05 y tu estas en el rojo claro ceniza 03, lo siento ehh...- poso la mano en su hombro como si reconociese su error.  
En el transcurso de la comida no paso nada extraño pero fue cuando estaban en clase de futurología cuando:  
  
-ooyeeessss...-dijo Eleonor con una voz y gesto que solo ella sabia hacer - pues como Lily no me viene naadasss...- en realidad estaba imitando a una operadora Muggle.  
  
-Ehhhh.... ahh nooo?? Pruebe con Evans..señoritaaaaaaa...- y Lily imitaba a una anciana medio sorda -cuchéeeeee señoritaaa...  
  
-Evassssss??noo no me viene nadasss -decía Ely (como la llamaban sus amigos) mientras miraba la bola de cristal.  
Remus y Peter se partían de risa, y eso a Ely le encantaba, sobretodo de ver a Remus sonreír después de esos días en que había estado enfermo.  
Mientras Sirius y James se tomaban muy en serio las tareas de Futurología.  
  
-Oye no veo nada - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Yo veo un... un..-decía James pensativo - un...ohh...mi muerte...veo mi muerte- dijo triunfante- será mañana..ohhh...y será horrible...  
  
-Muy bien Sr. Potter va progresando - dijo la señorita Trelawney.  
  
-Y vosotras que veis?- preguntó Sirius, dirigiéndose a la mesa de atrás.  
  
-Una cosita.... -dijo Ely cantando.  
  
-Que cosita es?- Siguió el rollo James  
  
-Em-pieza por la..............M!  
  
-....um...ho ho!-salto Sirius- yo, yo, yo lo sé -dijo dando saltitos sobre su silla y alzando la mano - un...muerto....si? si? Si?  
  
-Ohhh..quería decirlo yoo... - dijo James cruzándose de brazos mientras Lily y Ely aplaudían.  
De repente, hubo otro salto en el tiempo, y vieron a Ely en una mesa apartada en la biblioteca. Entonces Harry pudo fijarse ahora que estaba sentada y bastante concentrada en que la mujer que él conocía, la profesora de Defensa, era muy distinta a la chica que estaba viendo ahora mismo; Eleonor mantenía la belleza que la caracterizó en Hogwarts y seguía siendo divertida, pero había algo en ella que había cambiado... y eran sus ojos, estos, brillaban en ese momento con toda su plenitud, tanto, que nadie hubiera dicho que en un futuro sus ojos dejarían de brillar y era esto lo que Harry notaba de diferencia en la Ely del pasado y en la Eleonor que el conocía.  
  
- Así no conseguirás nada. - dijo Snape dándole una ligera cachetada en la cabeza.  
  
-Auuu.. joo pues entonces ya me dirás, no conozco otra forma para aprenderme las pociones - dijo inflando los mofletes, era su forma de decir que algo no iba bien.  
  
-Parece mentira...la clase de pociones esta libre ahora y ya sabes que yo tengo permiso...  
  
-Ah sí? Pues venga - dicho esto se levantó y cogió a Severus por el brazo y se lo llevo arrastras.  
Entraron en la clase y enseguida se pusieron a estudiar:  
-Cual crees que saldrá en el examen? -pregunto Ely.  
  
-No se, o prefiero no saberlo, porque no me gustaría nada estudiarme una cosa para que después saliese otra-  
  
-Ya bueno, pero tu sabes hacerla todas...y realmente parece sobrenatural que sepas hacer todas estas pociones tan complicadas - dijo mientras metía unas hojas dentro de la caldera.  
  
-Al final se ha convertido en algo...instintivo, pero tu no te quejes también eres muy buena  
  
-Si ya claro...cuantos años llevamos aquí? 5? Pues tu te has pasado los últimos 4 dándome clases extra, así que algo he aprendido  
  
-Pero te ayudo porque eres buena, aunque te cueste hacerlas, eres buena. - dijo Snape sonriendo.  
-Sin embargo este no parece el Snape que nos da clase, eh Harry? -dijo Ron.  
  
A Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar, por que enseguida volvieron a saltar en el tiempo. Esta vez parecía que estaban en una de las habitaciones de la torre de Gryffindor y Hermione la reconoció como una habitación femenina, y en efecto, al momento entraron Lily y Ely:  
  
-Bueno ya estamos vestidas. -dijo Lily. Llevaba un vestido de noche; era largo de tirantes y poco escotado, blanco y con unos bordados en negro. El pelo lo llevaba recogido y alisado.  
  
-Venga siéntate que te voy a pintar. -Ely llevaba también un traje de noche; También era largo y de tirantes pero estos se sostenían del cuello, era negro y llevaba unos bordados plateados a la parte derecha y a la izquierda llevaba un corte que iba desde los pies hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas: Se había rizado el pelo para la ocasión y lo llevaba también recogido.  
  
-Ya está! Creo que... bueno no esta mal para ser tan blanca de piel.-dijo Ely - pero no iba a poner tonos oscuros con traje blanco y ojos verdes -Lily se miraba al espejo y se vio realmente guapa.  
Por su aspecto, Harry supuso que estarían ya en el último curso y que ese sería el baile de fin de curso, al momento entró una compañera de la habitación de Lily:  
  
-No entiendo como os empeñáis en no vestir con las túnicas de gala - dijo negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Pues.........simplemente por que: 1 Lily es muggle y 2 por que las túnicas de gala no son nada comparables con estos vestidos de noche. - dijo Ely  
  
-Hoy vamos dispuestas a ser el centro de atención- asintió ella.  
  
-Que me digas eso tú, Lily lo paso, pero que me lo diga una de las descendientes de la brujería más directas, incluso mucho más directas que la Familia Malfoy, y encima que vaya y sea de Slytherin pues... como que me... choca un poco - dijo la chica.  
  
-En todas las familias hay ovejas negras no? O al menos eso es lo que dice Narcisa, arrgghh se pone tan...uuichhh- contrajo sus dedos hasta que los hizo crujir-... extremadamente estúpida cuando se refiere a mí con lo de las ovejas negras... que me entran unas ganas de cogerla por el cuello y retorcérselo - dijo Eleonor escenificando lo que haría.  
Entonces Ely se sentó en el taburete en el que había estado Lily y comenzó a pintarse:  
  
-Porque no me dejas que te pinte? -preguntó  
  
-Por que hoy parece que tengas Parkingson, tu te has visto?  
Lily se miro las manos que parecían haber perdido el control y temblaban por su cuenta.  
  
-No sé que es lo que me pasa, bueno si... me gustaría ser la reina del baile- dijo sentándose en la cama- pero vamos... lo tendré difícil después de lo que he oído por los pasillos... y no me digas que solo son rumores Eleonor! -dijo alzando un poco la voz- porque he oído a la gran mayoría que votarían por ti y por James.  
  
-Quién sabe -dijo encogiéndose de hombros Ely- ahhh...si. tal vez haya sido por eso por lo que me haya invitado a mi, así ya vamos juntos directamente no?  
  
-Si, ja, ja, ja...- rió - desde luego así ha acortado el trabajo  
Harry que había estado atento a todo, no sabía si Eleonor habría dicho eso en serio o en broma... en realidad nunca se había parado a pensar cuando empezaron a salir juntos sus padres ni de cómo fue... y si este era el último curso... tal vez sus padres no empezasen a salir hasta que estuvieron fuera de Hogwarts, porque al parecer y por lo que había entendido Eleonor estaba saliendo con su padre.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras, James que estaba sentado en un sillón se levantó rápidamente y miró a las chicas. Harry notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su padre.  
  
-Señoritas...- se inclinó- están ustedes preciosas - cogió a Ely de la mano y ella acabó de bajar los peldaños. Entonces ella pasó su brazo por el suyo. Lily se había adelantado dispuesta a salir por el retrato de la señora Gorda.  
  
-Ejem...-dijo James- como una señorita como tu va a llegar al baile sin su pareja.  
  
-Es que me espera en el vestíbulo James -  
  
-Ohhh...- entonces fue hacia la entrada, con Eleonor cogida de su brazo y le ofreció a Lily el que le quedaba y ella lo cogió gustosamente - Nunca había tenido tan buena compañía. Hoy voy a ser la envidia de Hogwarts...por lo menos hasta el vestíbulo.  
El comedor esta precioso - dijo Ely mirando alrededor suyo. El comedor estaba dividido en mesas redondas para 10 personas, iluminado con algunas velas que daba una luz muy tenue al ambiente y el techo el cielo estrellado de una noche de verano -  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Cristin permanecían de pie cerca de la mesa donde estaban James y los demás para no perder detalle. Cuando por fin terminó la cena todo se pusieron a bailar. James cogió a Ely y la sacó y cuando ya estaban en medio de la pista y el tenía sus manos en la cintura y su barbilla ligeramente apoyada en su cabeza, apareció el James que solo ella y Sirius conocían:  
  
-Veo que al final no se lo pediste eh? -preguntó Ely.  
  
-No quería dejarte sin pareja para el baile -dijo sin inmutarse.  
  
Ella se apartó y lo miro extrañada, pero volvió a su posición enseguida:  
  
- De veras crees que me iba a quedar sin pareja? -preguntó ella sonriendo.  
  
- No.  
  
-Dime... te gusta de verdad o es un capricho?  
  
Entonces él la miro a los ojos, pensativo  
  
-No lo sé -dijo finalmente volviendo a su posición - sigo pensando que tú eres la única con la que me casaría... -  
  
Harry que contemplaba la escena de cerca miraba incrédulo a su padre: que quería decir con que Eleonor sería con la única que se casaría? ¿En realidad Eleonor y James estaban saliendo? ¿Habría sido Ely la que hubiera despertado el amor en su padre? Todas estas dudas le acudieron al pensamiento en tan solo 2 segundos... pero apenas tuvo tiempo para empezar a reflexionar por que la contestación que dio ella después aún lo dejo más descolocado:  
  
- Pero sabes que yo no... -dijo ella.  
  
-Me gustaría saber.... si lo que estas haciendo es por lástima o porque de verdad le quieres?  
Y esta pregunta? A quién se referiría, pensó Harry:  
  
-Ya sabes que a mi los chicos malos me gustan mucho....- sonrió un momento, pero se puso seria enseguida al ver la cara de James- el me necesita...y si...le quiero...estas contento? -dijo ruborizándose, era la primera vez que lo admitía.  
  
-No...pero tendré que confor...  
  
No pudo acabar la frase porque Sirius reclamaba a Ely:  
  
-Necesito que vengas Ely... me la prestas James? -preguntó  
  
Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Ely ya se había soltado y se iba con Sirius:  
  
-Creo que ya va siendo hora....-dijo Sirius murmurando.  
  
-Bien. -dijo. Y se acercaron donde el profesor Dumbledore estaba bailando con la sta Sprout - Profesor?...nos gustaría charlar un momento con usted  
  
-Si...por supuesto -dijo el volviéndose y los apartó a un rincón.  
  
-...se que va a sonarle un poco creído de mi parte...es que verá..y va a sonarle raro..- Dijo riendo- pero sé de alguna forma. Bueno por los comentarios de la gente he creído que... bueno... tal vez. James Potter podría ser nombrado como "rey" del baile... y bueno nos gustaría que Lily Evans fuera... su "reina"  
  
-No cree en las capacidades de su amiga, Eleonor? -preguntó sonriendo  
  
-Eh?..Sí. Si. por supuesto...pero ya sabe la gente...dice que podría ser otra persona...y la verdad es que - se acercó un poco a Dumbledore - creo que un acercamiento entre James y Lily podría ser una buena idea...tengo buenas vibraciones sobre ellos...  
  
-Tendré su opinión en cuenta Sta Nandez y ahora si me disculpa tengo que anunciar a los "reyes" del baile... -   
  
-Bueno solo nos falta esperar - dijo Sirius - pero no creo que le hayas convencido con tus.."Vibraciones".  
  
-ATENCIÓN! - dijo Dumbledore - ha llegado el momento de anunciarles quienes serán los últimos "reyes" del baile de su promoción - se aclaró la voz -el "rey" de este año será... JAMES POTTER -la mayoría de alumnos aplaudieron y vitorearon el nombre de James, el se acercó al medio de la pista donde debería esperar a la nueva reina- y la reina de este año es ELEONOR NANDEZ - Esta vez dio la impresión de que aplaudía mas gente, esta que estaba en un rincón se sorprendió primero y luego se entristeció al ver que no había podido convencer a Dumbledore- pero creo que a la señorita Nandez preferiría ceder su puesto no es verdad? - Eleonor asintió - muy bien, pues debido su cese, la nueva reina del baile es LILY EVANS -la gente se quedó muy sorprendida ante la decisión de Ely, a la nueva reina, le cayo el vaso al momento de oír a Dumbledore su nombre, Ely aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas la decisión de este, James se quedo estupefacto ante la caras de Eleonor, Sirius y Dumbledore, unas caras que delataban que el nombramiento de Lily había sido cosa suya. Lily se acercó aun muy sorprendida hacía el medio de la pista y James que no había dejado de mirar a Ely que le sonreía animadamente no se dio cuenta de que Lily ya estaba allí.  
  
-Y ahora nos toca bailar? Que vergüenza...- murmuró Lily que estaba al lado de James, este dio un sobresalto y tardando unos minutos en reaccionar se pusieron a bailar - lo siento...sé que te hubiera gustado bailar con Ely- dijo  
  
-No.........no pasa nada, y ella parece que no este muy triste.- dijo el poniéndose rojo por primera vez en sus 17 años de vida.  
Entonces Harry comprendió a quién quería Ely que pidiera James para ir al baile, y de por que se había ruborizado al verlas bajar... de que quería decir Ely con lo de "capricho"...entonces se volvió para ver que hacía Ely..y la vio alejándose hacia el vestíbulo... y entonces fue tras ella...  
Pero entonces todo empezó a difuminarse y cayeron otra vez en el despacho de Eleonor:  
  
-Haciendo de reporteros intrépidos? -preguntó ella que estaba sentada cómodamente y cruzada de brazos detrás de la mesa.  
  
-Ahhh... mamá... lo siento...pero es que querían saber que...que tipo de relación tenias con...- entonces se dio cuenta que habían sacado poco en claro para lo que en realidad habían entrado al pensadero que no era nada más ni nada menos que saber cual era la relación con Snape - queríamos saber -rectificó- que tal eras cuando tenias nuestra edad.  
  
-Ya. - y entonces, sus ojos que hasta el momento sentían curiosidad, se tornaron fríos y duros, estos se quedaron mirando a Cris como si supiese que no le decía la verdad, la habitación se quedo en silencio, tal vez ala espera de Cris dijese algo, pero esta no dijo nada. Al final Eleonor suspiro - deberíais saber que no se puede entrar en los pensaderos de nadie, porque lo que estos contienen son cosas de sus propietarios, porque aparte de guardar pensamientos guarda recuerdos, como habréis podido comprobar, y por si fuese poco estos recuerdos pueden contener secretos, que tal vez sus propietarios no quieran desvelar -su tono adquiría cada vez mas severidad- quiero que sepan que están castigados, quiero verles mañana a todos a las 5 aquí... y ahora si no tienen más que añadir... - les hizo un gesto señalándoles la puerta, estos comprendiéndolo dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a salir- Cristin quiero que te quedes -dijo ella, Cris obedeció y se despidió de los chicos mientras salían por la puerta.  
  
-En que se supone que estabas pensando... eh? -volvió a hablar Eleonor que miraba a Cristin con cara de enfado.  
  
-Querían saber que era lo que te unía a Severus, solo era eso mamá... -contestó ella cabizbaja.  
  
-Tú ya sabes muy bien que es lo que nos mantiene unidas a Severus, y también sabes que NADIE puede saberlo, por tu seguridad, por la de tu hermana, por la mía propia, y por la vida de Severus.  
  
-Y no lo iba a contar... de verás mamá... solo quería que... yo les dije que erais amigos... pero ellos no se lo creían y... - finalmente suspiró- lo siento.  
  
-Sabes la cantidad de cosas que hubiesen descubierto si no os hubiese sacado en ese preciso momento -  
  
-Si... hubiese sido tan malo que supiesen la verdad? - preguntó ella cambiando su mirada arrepentida por otra de intento de comprensión  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pero mama...  
  
-Que pasaría si todos se enterasen de quién es tu padre?  
  
-La gente no es como era antes  
  
-Siguen teniendo miedo Cristin! Siguen sin confiar en la gente como él!. -por primera vez desde que llegaron a Hogwarts su madre grito, se dejo caer en el sillón.- venga es hora de que te acuestes.  
Cristin dio la vuelta y se fue.  
Continuará...  
Quién será el padre de Cristin? Qué es lo que nadie debe saber de ellas? Cual es el secreto?  
Ahhh... please dejen reviews 


	2. Confrontacion en la casa slytherin

Primera y principal: Harry Potter y todos los personajes que integran la novela original son de J.K. ROWLING, no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro  
  
Introducción:  
Dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas, pero creo que este fic está bastante más trabajado que el primero, a mi desde luego me gusta más, el primero es solo una introducción, una manera de empezar la historia.  
  
"Explicación de la falla"  
  
Esta parte está dividida en tres; Harry, Draco y una conversación entre Dumbledore y Eleonor.  
  
Las dos primeras pasan al mismo tiempo; Harry y Draco, recuerdan y piensan sus primeros encuentros con Cris (cada uno a su manera por supuesto).   
  
Este fic esta lleno, llenísimo de puntos suspensivos, eso es que, al ser la mayoría pensamientos y recuerdos de los protagonistas, estos pasan de un pensamiento a otro, sin que estén relacionados (como la vida misma, vaya), son como... pequeños saltitos en el tiempo o "flashes". Espero que lo hayáis entendido.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: Confrontación en la casa Slytherin  
Era la una de la madrugada y Harry apenas tenía algo de sueño; Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor sentado en el sillón delante del gran fuego y aunque pareciera extraño Crookshanks estaba cómodamente durmiendo su regazo. Harry mientras acariciaba al gato, observaba, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención, como crepitaban las llamas delante suyo. -Naranja- se dijo- el fuego es de color naranja...- y entonces miro a Crookshanks - naranja y negro...-sonrió, echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola ligeramente en el sillón con la vista hacia el techo...y echó la vista atrás...  
  
Faltaban dos días para salir hacia Hogwarts... el Callejón Diagon... Hermione buscando desesperadamente a Crookshanks porque este había salido disparado en busca de un ratón que había visto cruzar la calle... Ron y él volvían hacia donde les había dicho Hermione que se encontrarían... giraron la calle...allí estaba Hermione, ¿y Crookshanks encima de la cabeza de una chica?... No, el gato estaba en los brazos de Hermione... se acercaron hacia ellas - Chicos, ha sido ella la que a encontrado a Crookshanks- dijo Hermione.-este año va a ingresar en Hogwarts...a nuestro curso, se llama Cristin- Cristin se volvió, una sonrisa afable, les tendió la mano, firme, altiva... tenia la piel morena, ojos marrones, la misma altura que Harry, y el pelo corto naranja con mechones negros...Harry miro a Ron de reojo... se había quedado anonadado... -el color de su pelo- pensó Harry - me recuerda a la protagonista de una película... El Hogwarts Express... Cristin se había sentado con ellos un vagón vacío...se puso a hablar... tenía una voz agradable -En realidad soy medio inglesa, mi padre es inglés- -Pero sin embargo te vi algo perdida en el Callejón Diagon -le preguntó Hermione, Cristin sonrío -Nunca había estado en el callejón Diagon, mis padres tuvieron que salir del país cuando yo tenía un año -dijo... no era muy extensa hablando pero a los tres les cayó bien... el Gran Comedor... la ceremonia del sombrero Seleccionador... ahora le tocaba a Cristin... ese día se había puesto un sombrero que le tapaba el pelo, cuando se sentó y se lo quitó todo el mundo se sorprendió, Harry vio que Cristin se irguió ante la expectación alzada... oía a Ron por detrás -yo ya lo sabía, la vimos hace dos días en el Callejón Diagon-...prestó atención... - hace tiempo que no veía una cabeza de este color... concretamente fue la de tu madre... Déjame pensar... um.. Slytherin!- volvió la vista hacia Draco, este aplaudía, mientras les decía algo a Crabbe y a Goyle, Ron y Hermione se quedaron perplejos ante la decisión del sombrero... Harry... ni si quiera se sorprendió...la presentación de las nuevas maestras Eleonor Nandez y Nuria Nandez, madre e hija, defensa contra las artes oscuras y Crianza de criaturas mágicas respectivamente, además una segunda hija sentada en la mesa de Slytherin según dijo Dumbledore... Harry miró a Eleonor, sin duda Cristin era su hija las dos eran extremadamente parecidas, sonreían de la misma manera, y tenían los mismos ojos, a veces simpáticos y otras impenetrables, esta estaba hablando, ¿con Snape?... Snape conversaba y sonreía amablemente... Y Nuria... esta era menos parecida a su madre cabellos castaños, amplia sonrisa, y ojos muy dulces, era bastante joven, Harry le echo unos 18 años... le recordaba a alguien... primera Clase de pociones... Cristin seguía hablando con los tres, es más en la primera clase tuvo de compañera a Hermione... ya a mitad de la clase... a esas alturas Gryffindor ya tenía 30 puntos menos... y sucedió algo inaudito... Cristin salió a coger unos botes, pesaban mucho, Snape dijo algo como -tienen más de 25 años [..]no los rompa- ella los dejo sobre la mesa, con un movimiento ligero de mano los alzó... flotaban en el aire sin haber usado la varita...se dirigieron a Hermione... Y oyó a Draco... -pero que se cree esa niñata!- alto para que lo pudiesen oír todos-ese simple truco podría hacerlo cualquiera- -Podrías Malfoy, podrías, pero en tus sueños- contestó Harry igual de alto que Malfoy -Ohh... que pasa Potter?- ese Potter sonó como nunca en los oídos de Harry -ahora te pones caritativo con los que no son de tú casa?- hizo una pausa -Sabéis, voy a proponerla como nueva mascota de Slytherin, se llamara "Naranjita"- puso especialmente énfasis en la última palabra... todo el mundo rió... pero entonces, Cristin que se había estado acercando a Draco por detrás le susurró algo al oído, Harry y Ron no pudieron oír lo que dijo, pero si la reacción de Draco después de que ella se alejase, Draco se volvió para mirarla... y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que iba a tener un poco más de tranquilidad este curso... después todo el mundo pareció enterarse de lo que paso en la clase de pociones y muchos especulaban sobre lo que le habría dicho Cristin porque Draco huía de posibles encuentros con ella... todo y ser de Slytherin Cristin compartía algunas optativas con los de Gryffindor así que eso les permitió que casi siempre se les viese a los cuatro juntos, raras veces se la veía comer en la mesa de Slytherin o charlar animadamente con algunos de sus compañeros de casa, es más se podría decir que los de Slytherin la consideraban rara... en cuanto a amistades, hablaba con todo el mundo... tenía amigos en todas las casas menos en Slytherin, aunque sus tres mejores amigos estaban en Gryffindor, y eso empezó a provocar que la gente hablase de un posible error del sombrero seleccionador a lo cual ella respondía que no, pero sin dar ninguna explicación... Eso fueron los principios más inmediatos de su ingreso en Hogwarts...  
Harry miró su reloj eran ya las 2:00 de la madrugada - que extraño- pensó... de pronto oyó como el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abría y daba paso a una chica de pelo largo y castaño oscuro:  
  
-De verdad no puedes dormir Potter o quieres acostumbrarme a que te encuentre aquí todas las noches? - dijo Cristin dejándose caer en el sillón de al lado.  
  
Harry sonrió, pero no contestó  
  
-La verdad es que ya me iba a dormir... pero entonces se me a ocurrido pasar a ver si estabas - siguió hablando ella.  
  
-Donde estabas? - Harry miraba curioso a Cris mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks.  
  
-Estaba en la cabaña con Nuria  
  
-¿Hasta ahora?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Qué estabais haciendo? -  
  
Cris miro a Harry extrañada, dudando en si contestarle o no, eso hizo que cambiara de gesto en la cara, gesto que Harry interpretó como un "no te importa"  
  
-Esta bien no hace falta que me lo digas.  
  
-Y tu? Que haces aquí tan concentrado en sacarle brillo a Crookshanks?  
  
Pensó en contestarle de la misma manera que ella había echo, pero no pudo, lo único que pudo hacer fue en encogerse de hombros y decir:  
  
-Te esperaba...   
  
-Oh... lo siento Harry, las horas pasan deprisa cuando te pones a recordar cosas que han pasado.  
  
-... - No dijo nada pero estaba pensando en cuanta razón tenia  
  
-Veo que a pesar de esperarme no tienes nada que contar - se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta- nos vemos mañana Harry! Buenas noches- y salió por el retrato conforme había entrado.  
  
Harry ni siquiera se volvió para darle las buenas noches siguió mirando el fuego mientras pensaba qué por que le había tenido que decir a Cristin que la estaba esperando... ¿Tan importante se había vuelto para él?... era cierto que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuera en compañía de Ron y Hermione o en algunas de las noches en que ninguno podía dormir y se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor (al pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de Gryffindors, estos habían decidido que podía saber la contraseña para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera, habían noches incluso que no iba a dormir a Slytherin, sino que se quedaba en la habitación de Hermione)... pero también era cierto que cuando estaba con ella se sentía inferior y vulnerable, como si ella fuese capaz de dominarlo... habían veces que demostraba el carácter propio de un Slytherin, autosuficiencia, altanería, y algún que otro ataque de egocentrismo... pero también era cierto que la mayoría de las veces se dedicaba a sonreír y a gastar alguna que otra broma con los hermanos Weasley... y también lo era que en las noches que los dos se juntaban en la sala común se intercambiaban secretos tales como que a Harry le gustaba Cho Chang o que Cris venia de una larguísima generación de brujos de sangre limpia y que la mayoría habían apoyado Lord Voldemort... o cosas como que su madre fue gran amiga de sus padres (y ahora que habían visitado el pensadero Harry había visto hasta donde llegaba esa amistad, sobretodo con su padre)... o que el pelo de color naranja que había llevado al principio de curso era una manera de recordar a Hogwarts que su madre había estado allí también...  
Harry decidió que ya había pensado bastante así que se levantó y dejó a Crookshanks en el sillón y se fue a dormir.  
  
=============================  
Era la una de la madruga y Draco había estado dando vueltas en su cama desde que se había acostado a las 11; al final decidió bajar a la fría y húmeda sala común de Slytherin y ver si allí se entretenía con algo hasta que le volviera el sueño, bajo en silencio las escaleras porque así oiría si había alguien en la sala; no era la primera vez que no podía conciliar el sueño desde que había empezado el curso, pero no era el único, las veces que había bajado a la sala común se había topado siempre con la misma persona y eso le resultaba peor que si se hubiese quedado en la cama. Esta vez no había nadie, así que se sentó cerca de la chimenea y con la varita encendió el fuego. Miró a su alrededor... a su lado tenía una mesita pequeña que tenia un libro de tapas azules pero que no tenía ningún título... lo examinó buscando el lomo de este..."El nombre de la Rosa. Umberto Eco"... tenía toda la pinta de ser un libro muggle... pero aún así, lo abrió... ojeó las primeras páginas sin leerlas, se detuvo en el prólogo..."En el principio era el Verbo y el Verbo era en Dios, y el Verbo era Dios. Esto era en el principio, en Dios, y el monje fiel debería repetir cada día con salmodiante humildad ese acontecimiento inmutable cuya verdad es la única que puede afirmarse con certeza incontrovertible"... cerró el libro de golpe... definitivamente era un libro muggle... y además la propietaria debería ser la horriblemente arrogante, egoísta, egocéntrica y altanera chica que había ingresado nueva en la casa de Slytherin... tiró el libro con fuerza, este golpeó en la pata de una silla, Draco vio el libro caer al suelo... se quedo mirándolo, pensativo, finalmente gruñó, y se recostó fuertemente en el respaldo del sillón, frunció el ceño enfadado, mientras observaba el fuego... todavía se acordaba del primer día que trató con ella... era la primera clase de pociones... y la clase estaba resultando un auténtico goce para él, Gryffindor ya llevaba 30 puntos menos, y además habían castigado a Potter... nada podría empeorarle ya el día... entonces la "nueva" salió a por unos botes para acabar la poción que estaba haciendo en ese momento con Granger... con esfuerzo logró cogerlos los dos con las manos... pero entonces oyó a Snape decir algo como -tienen más de 25 años [..]no los rompa- ella los dejo sobre la mesa, con un movimiento ligero de mano los alzó... flotaban en el aire sin haber usado la varita...se dirigieron a Granger... todo el mundo se quedó mirando expectante... Draco sintió rabia, el nunca había hecho cosas como esa, y la "nueva" lo hacía con el mínimo esfuerzo... no se le ocurrió otra cosa que protestar... debía robar el protagonismo que había conseguido en ese momento... -Pero que se cree esa niñata!- alto para que lo pudiesen oír todos-ese simple truco podría hacerlo cualquiera-... todo el mundo le prestó atención, lo había conseguido... pero entonces... -Podrías Malfoy, podrías, pero en tus sueños- se volvió, y vio la estúpida sonrisa de Potter -Ohh... que pasa Potter?- entonces notó como Potter se puso tenso cuando pronunció su nombre -ahora te pones caritativo con los que no son de tú casa?- hizo una pausa -Sabéis, voy a proponerla como nueva mascota de Slytherin, se llamara "Naranjita"- puso especialmente énfasis en la última palabra, estaba de cara a Potter, esperando su contraataque ... todo el mundo rió... lo había vuelto a conseguir... a esas alturas se había olvidado ya de la "nueva", pero entonces... -Bueno mi peinado es provisional, en cosa de dos días volverá a su forma habitual -Cristin se había estado acercando por detrás sin que Draco se diese cuenta, y en estos momentos le estaba susurrando al oído, tan bajito y tan despacio, pero al mismo tiempo tan claro, que hizo que Draco se estremeciera y se le erizase la piel...- pero no obstante el tuyo es natural no?...es una lástima- bajo más todavía la voz, pero sin alterar la claridad de sus palabras... - por que no pega con tu cara.-...la oyó respirar y lentamente empezó a alejarse de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta... a Draco le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se dio la vuelta y vio como se alejaba hacia su mesa contorneándose triunfante... la miró con odio y entonces supo que no sería Potter su gran enemigo, sino alguien de su propia casa...  
  
De pronto volvió en sí por que oía pasos detrás de él...  
  
-¿Qué hace mi libro en el suelo, Malfoy? - Draco no comprendió como se había rendido ante la posibilidad de que Cristin estuviese tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, "era de cajón" pensó, "si yo no duermo, ella tampoco"  
  
-Um...- Draco se encogió de hombros- Es que no hay ni una sola noche que no me tope contigo! - dijo Draco - Empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito.  
Cristin sonrío desafiante  
  
-No creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor Malfoy, no confundas los reflejos de tu pelo rubio peinado simétricamente con los estupendos rayos del sol -  
  
Draco se levantó de golpe, impulsado por la rabia que sintió en ese momento:  
  
-Oye -dijo señalándola con un dedo - si quieres que tu madre y tu hermana tengan trabajo en lo que les queda de vida, será mejor que te quede claro una cosa... deja de hacer comentarios irónicos sobre mí, o en mí presencia... por que lo pagarás muy caro.- en realidad no estaba seguro de poder cumplir la amenaza, porque nada más empezaron las clases, cuando salió de la primera clase de Defensa fue directo a la lechuzeria para enviarle una carta a su padre, en la que le explicaba los "métodos de enseñanza" que utilizaría Eleonor este año, que no era otra cosa que magia con la mente, magia, que según ella explicó es la que hacen los "sangre sucia" cuando aún no saben que son magos, y autodefensa, o sea un montón de ejercicio físico que, según pensaba Draco, no servía para nada... Draco pensaba que cuando su padre se enterara de esto echarían inmediatamente a la nueva maestra, pero no fue así, lo único que recibió Draco de su padre era una invitación para asistir y participar a sus clases.  
Cristin no dijo nada ante la amenaza de Draco, solo se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos, estos, más grises y fríos que nunca trataban de mantener la mirada "indiferente" (a opinión de Draco), de Cristin, cosa que a este le costaba mucho, había algo, en esos ojos marrón oscuro que le hacía quedarse desconcertado e incapaz de poder soltar todas las borderías a las que tenía todo el mundo habituado.  
  
Finalmente Cristin se apartó sin decir nada, y se agachó por el libro, después se dirigió hacia el pasillo que la llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas  
  
-Buenas noches Draco, y no te olvides de apagar la chimenea cuando te vayas, tengo la impresión de que todavía te quedarás un rato aquí.  
Draco no se había movido del sitio y por supuesto no dijo nada, solo se volvió a sentar para seguir mirando las llamas... mientras pensaba... y como Cristin había dicho, todavía se quedó largo rato en la sala común.  
  
=======================  
-Sinceramente, Eleonor, creo que esa es una cosa normal, después de lo que pasó - Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de nariz.  
  
-Pero prof...  
  
-Albus -cortó Dumbledore - ya va siendo hora de que dejemos las formalidades entre profesor y alumno.  
  
-Albus, se despierta siempre a media noche, sudando... sé que algo le preocupa.. y pondría la mano en el fuego a que sé que sueña siempre lo mismo.  
  
-Pero supongo que habréis hablado de ello?  
  
-Por supuesto que si! Pero creo que no las tiene todas... además, las niñas... tiene la sensación de que Cristin no quería que realizáramos el hechizo con ella.  
  
-No? Bueno es normal, está creciendo y cree que ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones... y que sus padres decidan en qué bando ha de estar sin siquiera preguntar... le debe parecer mal.  
  
-No está preparada para tomar esa decisión...  
  
-Tal vez si le hubieseis preguntado... hubiese elegido el mismo bando.  
  
-Tal vez, pero no me arriesgaré a que cometa el mismo error... además el hechizo ya está echo y ya tiene la marca que lo identifica.  
  
-No podrá echarse a tras..... no podrá cambiar su destino... aunque quiera.  
Continuará...  
  
¿Qué es en realidad lo que siente Harry por Eleonor? Y Draco...¿Qué pasa con Draco?  
  
¿De qué hechizo se tratará?¿Y cúal será esa marca? Y una vez más...¿Quién es el padre de las chicas?  
Por favor manden reviews 


	3. de aspirantes, antiguos hechizos y labio...

Primera y principal: todos los personajes que integran la novela son de J.K Rowling no los utilizo con animo de lucro  
  
Introducción:  
  
Esta a poco inspirada. Lo único que se salva es el final, pero vamos era una cosa que tenia que pasar, así que cuanto antes la pase, mejor  
  
Los hechizos que realizan Nuria y Cristin son míos, inventados, no tengo ni idea de latín, así que hize lo que pude... pero vamos que si a alguien le gustan puede utilizarlos  
  
Capitulo 3: Aspirantes, antiguos hechizos y labios suaves  
  
-Habéis entendido lo que debéis hacer? -una voz aguda retumbó en la habitación de la vieja mansión de los Riddle.  
  
-Sí. ¿Desea algo más señor?. - habló una segunda voz,  
  
-Sí. Que empecéis... ahora- Lord Voldemort se hallaba en un sillón que estaba en medio de la estancia, su voz sonó algo impaciente y amenazadora.   
  
El mortífago con el que estaba hablando hizo una referencia y salió por la puerta seguido de otros dos.  
  
-Señor, si me permite... estáis seguro de lo que vais a hacer? Podría ser que perdieran la vida.- otro mortífago que hasta el momento había permanecido en el umbral de la puerta, se adelantó y ocupó el lugar en el que había estado el anterior.  
  
-Dudo mucho, pero en tal caso las cosas se pondrían muy feas para nosotros. Solo quiero comprobar el potencial de nuestra joven aspirante...  
  
-¿Aspirante?  
  
-Si. La traeremos a nuestro lado... - Lord Voldemort pronunció la frase sonriendo malévolamente.  
  
-Pero eso es imposib...- el mortífago empezó la frase sin pensar en lo que decía y por eso Voldemort lo cortó  
  
-¿Crees que hay algo imposible para Lord Voldemort?!! ¿Acaso no he vuelto a la vida, después de que mis "Fieles" servidores se rindieran ante la idea de que en verdad había muerto?  
  
-Pero señor,con su madre estuvimos a punto de tener éxito pero le realizaron en hechizo protector y el plan falló, asi que se debe haber adelantado a nosotros y haberselo hecho ya, además no se conoce contrahechizo.  
  
-La propia voluntad es la madre de los contrahechizos... -Voldemort hizo una pausa para reflexionar, la máscara del mortífago con el que estaba hablando se movió, signo de que el personaje que había detrás de ella había hecho una mueca- y eso será lo que necesitamos... voluntad. ¿Le dijiste a Draco que asistiese a las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras verdad?  
  
-Si amo.  
  
-Bien... - Voldemort sonrió y apoyó su barbilla en sus largas manos blancas y delgadas entrelazadas previamente.- tengo un pequeño trabajo para Draco, espero que no tengas ninguna objeción.  
  
-Ninguna amo -se apresuró a decir - espero ansiosamente, tanto yo como Draco, a que termine sus estudios para que se incorpore lo más pronto posible a su servicio.  
  
-No esperaba menos de ti, Lucius... ahora escucha..  
  
========================  
  
- Lo de esta mañana ha sido increíble- Pensó Harry- Sus ojos, fríos, daban miedo, sus gestos, bien definidos, precisos, fuertes y sus hechizos, potentes, seguros, como nunca podría haberlos hecho el mejor profesor de Hogwarts...  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cristin y Nuria volvian de ultimar los regalos de navidad en Hogsmeade, el camino de vuelta, inusualmente vacio, y entonces... tres encapuchados con mascaras negras, se acercaron volando hacia ellos. Los chicos enseguida supieron que eran mortífagos, estos detuvieron sus escobas a tan solo dos metros de distancia de ellos y empezaron a disparar hechizos.  
  
- Chicos, poneos a salvo!! -se oyó gritar a Nuria, mientras buscaba en vano, por que tanto ella como Cristin no solian llevarla nunca encima, su varita. Los chicos intentaban ponerse a salvo, pero a duras penas podían esquivar los ataques. - Texerus Rete!! - Con un movimiento de brazo semicircular, conjuro una barrera que los protegía a todos.  
  
- Expelliarmus!!- Gritó Harry, con tan buena puenteria que dio de lleno a un mortífago, este se tambaleo primero, pero no pudiendo mantener el equilibrio cayó al suelo.  
  
- Propirius Texerus Rete!! - Cristin conjuró una barrera individual para ella y salió de la barrera que protegía a los demas.  
  
- Radius fortis!!-gritó Nuria. Su hechizo dió a uno de ellos  
  
- Immobiliarmus!! - dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo. El suyo dio al otro.  
  
Cristin que ya había salido de la barrera se dirigió al que todavía yacia en el suelo, este al darse cuenta se levantó costosamente con la varita fuertemente empuñada en su mano derecha, pero el brazo le temblaba, Cristin avanzaba decidida mientras miraba fijamente al mortífago, su empresión había cambiado totalmente, sus ojos ya no eran los de siempre, eran muy fríos y su cara ya no estaba sonriente, estaba muy tensa.  
  
- Colaphus aeris!!- Cristin extendió su brazo izquierdo mientras seguía caminando y lo movió, haciendo que el mortífago se levantara del suelo, se desplazara a la izquierda y para que finalmente cayera fuertemente en el suelo otra vez. El mortífago se volvió a levantar empuñando su varita, y Cristin empezó a correr hacia él, este se asustó y dio un paso atrás, pero ya era tarde, Cristin lo había cogido de su brazo derecho se había colocado detrás de él y con la pierna lo había vuelto ha alzar en el aire pasandole por encima suya y volvio a caer en el suelo por tercera vez.  
  
Harry miró incrédulo a Cristin, no había dudado ni un momento, y se estaba ocupando sola de un mortífago, Harry miró a Nuria, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a su hermana, ella se estaba ocupando junto con Hermione, Ron y el de los otros dos, y ni siquiera se la veía minimantente preocupada por como estaria Cristin, volvió su mirada hacia Cris, esta no se había movido, y el mortífago tampoco, este en el suelo mirando asustado a Cristin, y ella de pie delante suya, mirandolo también, entonces Harry notó en sus ojos algo extraño; la duda, por un lado miraba al mortífago como si fuese a acabar con su vida allí mismo, y por otro no se atrevía a hacerlo...finalmente levanto la mano izquierda -Radius fortis!- gritó, y el mortífago salió disparado hacia el cielo, entonces, los otros dos mortífagos, que hasta el momento habían mantenido a raya a los demás, retrocedieron y volaron hasta el tercero para luego desaparecer en el cielo.  
  
Harry volvió en si derrepente porque Ron lo estaba sacudiendo ligeramente, había terminado ya una clase de futurologia particularmente aburrida y no había podido evitar recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al gran comedor.  
  
Harry apenas habló durante la cena, y extrañamente tampoco habló durante el camino de regreso hacia su sala común y lo único que dijo cuando llegó a ella era que subía a su habitación; cuando llegó arriba, se dejó caer en la cama y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando oyó abrirse la puerta:  
  
- Harry?  
  
Harry se levantó rapidamente:  
  
-Pensaba que serías Ron.  
  
Cristin cerró la puerta detrás de si.  
  
- Te pasa algo? - Cris se adelantó y se sentó en una esquina de la cama de Harry.  
  
- ¿Que pasó exactamente ayer? - Harry se acomodó mejor en su cama, sabía que la conversación iba a ser larga.  
  
- Creo que tu estabas allí... nos atacaron los mortífagos.  
  
- No me buscaban a mi, verdad?  
  
- Y qué dirias que estaban haciendo?  
  
- ¿Entretenernos a nosotros, mientras otro recibe una paliza? No tiene sentido, aunque fue eso lo que hizieron.  
  
- Pensaba que te darías más aires de grandeza- dijo Cristin sonriendo maliciosamente y dando un toque extraño a su voz  
  
- ¿Aires de grandeza?¿Porqué? -Harry frunció el ceño, no sabía si eso habría sido un alago o de decepción por parte de Cristin.  
  
- Bueno... al menos eso es lo que dice el profesor Snape. -Cris se encogió de hombros -que es eso que tienes en la frente? - preguntó, una vez más se había puesto seria, fue entonces cuando Harry supo que podría confiar en ella para cualquier cosa.  
  
Harry se tocó la frente donde solo encontró su cicatriz - Una cicatriz? - dijo mientras trataba, en vano, arreglarse un poco el pelo.  
  
- Y que quiere decir esa cicatriz?.-   
  
- Qué fui capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque de Lord Voldemort?  
  
- Aja... y por eso te busca... ahora... - Cris se dió media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Harry, y se levantó la camisa hasta que llegó a los hombros, en los que había, a la parte izquierda un extraño tatuaje. Harry se acercó un poco más para verlo y instintivamente lo tocó con sus manos para poder examinarlo mejor. - Sabes que es?  
  
- No  
  
Cristin cogió aire - esa cruz, es egipcia y significa vida, ves esa zarza de espinas que lo envuelve? Es la protección, pero no la protección mágica, sino la física, la que realizo con mis manos, y el aura dorada y transparante, significa la protección mágica, por la que se me hizo el hechizo. - Cristin volvió a bajarse la camisa y se volvió otra vez hacia Harry -esa cicatriz te ha protegido de Voldemort durante 14 años, esta, solo evita que me realize dos de sus maldiciones imperdonables, que me dé ciertas posibilidades de escapar en caso de un encuentro con él,y de recordarme a que lado del bien o del mal debo permanecer.  
  
- Eh? - Harry miro a Cris con cara de no entender nada.  
  
- Verás -Cristin se quedó pensativa, como si dudase en si debía confiar en Harry-... te dije que mi família es de sangre limpia, era en realidad una de las más poderosas, pero a medida que la magia ha ido evolucionando, los nuevos desdendientes, mis abuelos, tios-abuelos, tios, iban perdiendo la capacidad de hacer magia en estado puro... ya sabes, la mente es la que provee la magia, las varitas y el resto de cosas solo la hacen más accesible a los más débiles... cuando Lord Voldemort estaba en pleno auge, gran parte de "mi familia" estaba a su servicio, pero le faltaba alguien, alguien que sí había podido recuperar esa magia en estado puro, alguien que era capaz de causarle problemas; no para acabar con él pero problemas al fin y al cabo, pero sobretodo a alguien que si consiguiese ponerlo de su parte, del lado del mal, Lord Voldemort hubiese sido totalmente imparable, hubiese sido el final de los sangre sucia.  
  
-....- Harry estaba muy atento  
  
Cristin prosiguió al ver que Harry no tenía nada que decir - Esa persona era mi madre.  
  
- Eleonor? Y entonces que tienes que ver tu en todo esto?  
  
- Voldemort, supo hacerla caer en una trampa, y le realizó un Imperius, aunque estuvo en la gloria poco tiempo, lograron dar con ella a las pocas horas de haberselo realizado, y pudieron realizarle este hechizo, el mismo que yo tengo.  
  
- Por que te lo realizaron a tí si la buscaban a ella?  
  
- Por suerte o por desgracia heredé la capacidad y el poder que ella tiene, casi, casi, podría decirte que somo copias. Por eso me quiere a mi ahora, porque puede alcanzar la gloria por segunda vez.  
  
===========================  
  
Era un dia lluvioso, las clases del día ya habían terminado, y casi todos los alumnos estaban en su sala común, los que no, estaban tratando de estudiar o de terminar algún trabajo en la biblioteca. Cristin estaba dando un paseo por los pasillos exteriores del castillo, ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver el campo de Quidditch, estaba todo tan oscuro... solo las débiles luces de las antorchas daban un aspecto que casí rozaba lo tétrico en el camino de vuelta a Slytherin. Se detuvo a observar como caía la lluvia fuertemente sobre el césped, el día se había vuelto oscuro, y a lo lejos se oía como la tormenta se estaba acercando al castillo, pero a Cristin le gustaba, podría incluso haber salido a pasear por fuera del castillo pero hubiese cogido sin dudarlo un catarro igual de fuerte como el agua que caía en esos momentos. Cristin prestó atención; había algo que se estaba moviendo hacía el castillo, de momento parecía irreconocible, pero sin duda llevaba una capa y algo de su mano... aquello tan extraño se fue acercando y a medida que lo hacía Cristin reconocía aquella figura que era sin duda de un alumno que habría estado entrenando a Quidditch a pesar del temporal, cuando estuvo ya a dos metros vió que era un Slytherin, este se detuvo y miró hacía arriba, y fue cuando le cayó la capucha y adivino de quien era finalmente; sus ojos grises se clavaron cruelmente en los de Cristin, su pelo rubio platino caía descaradamente a la altura de sus ojos, su capa verde volteaba orgullosa al compás del viento, y su jersey negro empapado totalmente por la lluvia lucía celosamente pegado a su cuerpo, apenas duró un minuto, pero fue determinante para saber que querían los dos, Draco volvió a ponerse la capucha y avanzaba hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras, Cristin observaba alejarse sin moverse del lugar en el que había quedado clavada; los relámpagos -sus ojos-, la lluvia -su pelo-, el viento -su cuerpo-.... tap, tap, tap, el eco de sus pasos conseguían abrirse paso con el ruido del viento y el estruendo de la lluvia... 3 minutos, 3 largos minutos hasta que él apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez a su altura, en el mismo pasillo, se estaba acercando, y otra vez sus ojos en Cristin, esta vez seguros, su expresión no había cambiado... tap, tap, tap... su pecho, tentador, se alzaba al ritmo de su respiración... tap, tap,tap... ya había llegado hasta ella... y en un momento... su mano tremendamente fría y húmeda, daba con su mejilla cálida y suave... y en un instante... un beso... nadie diría... que tiene unos labios suaves...  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Qué les parece? ¿Que pasará ahora con Cristin y con Draco?  
  
¿Dudas?¿Preguntas?  
  
Dejen reviews 


	4. Consecuencias

Primera y principal: Harry Potter y todos los personajes que integran la novela original son de J.K. ROWLING, no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro  
  
Introducción:  
  
Hace tantiiisimo tiempo que no continuo el fanfic que ya ha salido el 5º libro en español, entonces este no es q tenga mucho sentido, todo lo que he contado ha quedado en deshuso, pero bueno, dejarlo asi, sin acabar, no me da buena sensación, así que lo acabare lo antes posible, aunque supongo que aun tardaré....  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: Consecuencias  
  
Te esperaba, te he estado esperando toda la semana y no has venido ni una sola noche...   
  
---------  
  
Cristin abrió los ojos, eran las 4:00 de la madrugada y no podía dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas que le presionaban la cabeza y necesitaba pensar; Hacia semana y media desde que se habían besado por primera vez y todo el mundo parecía haberse enterado y los consideraban ya novios formales, pero Cristin no estaba tan segura de ello, Draco le gustaba. Le había gustado siempre, desde el día que lo vio en el Callejón Diagon, lo había seguido durante dos calles, presa de sus ojos llenos de arrogancia y seguridad, pura facha, y se había decidido a que tenía que conocerlo esa misma tarde... pero es curioso como el destino pone en marcha sus armas, para que, aquellos que dando un paso, desafiándole, intentando rehacer su destino, vuelvan al lugar de la balanza al que pertenecen; Crookshanks se había interpuesto entre él y ella llevándola al lugar en el que debería permanecer... al lado de Harry.  
  
Pero si el destino había sido así de caprichoso... que pasaba ahora? Que pasaba con Draco? Cristin estaba casi segura que Draco no estaba minimamente enamorado de ella, atracción, se dijo, solo es atracción, como la atracción que sintió ella hacía él el día que lo conoció.  
  
Después estaba su madre... aunque los rumores de que estaban juntos salieron el día después de aquel beso, nadie pareció creerlo hasta que otros pocos les vieron darse otro tan solo dos días después, ella no, ella lo supo desde que se supo el primer rumor, era como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento toda su vida... aún podía recordar la charla que había tenido con ella esa misma tarde.- ¿Estas segura de que quieres estar con él? - su madre tenia una voz increíblemente expresiva cuando quería y ese era un tipo de voz y tipo de pregunta que hace que puedas pasarte toda la noche pensado, y como siempre... había funcionado.  
  
Con Harry las cosas no estaban mucho mejor, todavía no había hablado con él, no se atrevía, aunque por la cara que tenía cuando ella lo miraba furtivamente, sin que él se diese cuenta, parecía decepcionado.  
  
----------  
  
-Bueno, finalmente ha ocurrido... - Nuria se sentó en su silla en el aula de profesores al tiempo que estiraba los brazos un poco - no es que sea el hombre perfecto pero... -   
  
-Aquí también Nuria - Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí -... estoy harta de cómo los alumnos comentan la noticia...  
  
-Venga Minerva, no negarás que desde que Cristin está aquí, no estamos teniendo un año entretenido... - dijo Dumbledore sonriente.  
  
-TODO el mundo esta hablando de ellos Albus! Y esto no es ninguna de esas telenovelas muggles!  
  
Mientras el otro extremo de la mesa Eleonor y Snape estaban tremendamente serios.  
  
-Yo lo consideraría positivo, Eleonor.- Dijo Dumbledore volviéndose hacia ella.  
  
-Eh?  
  
-El echo de que Malfoy pueda sentir algo por Cristin, me parece positivo.  
  
-Yo no estaría tan segura de ello, me da miedo que le haga daño.  
  
-Oh... pero eso no se puede evitar, Eleonor, los jóvenes de ahora son así.- dijo esta vez McGonagall.  
  
Snape que no había dicho nada todavía se levantó silenciosamente y se marchó.  
  
-Con lo que adora al chico Malfoy, es extraño que no este contento- McGonagall se estaba sirviendo un té con una vieja tetera que había en una mesa en un rincón- alguien más quiere té?  
  
-Pero adora más a "sus chicas", creo, al fin y al cabo son una parte importante de su vida... si por favor Minerva sírveme una tacita -   
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Eleonor hizo lo mismo que Snape, se levantó silenciosamente y se marchó hacia su despacho, su mente era todo un hervidero de ideas y no podía dejar de pensar ni un momento, tenía que compartir su preocupación con alguien que la entendiera, pero no se le ocurría a nadie en estos momentos y los pasillos hacia su despacho se hacían cada vez más largos... "ahora un largo pasillo, ahora unas escaleras... ¡no, ahora no! un ligero movimiento y cambian de dirección, deshago el camino y vuelvo a subir las escaleras... bien, esta vez no se mueve, otros dos pasillos y por fin llego al despacho"  
  
Su despacho, es el que más cambios había sufrido, su inquilino nunca había estado mas de un año, y por tanto estaba algo vacío y solitario, pero aún así Eleonor lo ha ido llenando poco a poco, un gran armario para guardar, bajo llave desde que Cristin entró, el pensadero... una estantería, con ingredientes para pociones... y otra más con libros, muchos libros, para poder prepararse bien para sus clases... la mesa del despacho esta medio vacía, nunca le había gustado que haya demasiadas cosas por el medio.. pero no se libra de unas cuantas fotos, el tintero y pergamino por si acaso... Eleonor se acercó hacia su mesa y abrió un cajón, buscaba un saquito con polvos flu, pero no lo encontró, después de removerlo sin éxito mientras pensaba que podría hacer lo cerró y se dirigió a la chimenea, cogió unos pocos que tenía encima de la repisa y se los quedó mirando... "no es lo mismo que estar de cuerpo entero... pero lo importante es que hable con él aunque solo me vea la cabeza"y los echo a la chimenea:  
  
-Cariño?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Draco estaba solo, tendido boca arriba en su habitación, mirando absorto hacia el techo ennegrecido por el paso del tiempo, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en las dos semanas que había pasado desde que besó a Cristin, nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a besarla, pero había sido un impulso, se sentía extraño al reconocerlo pero... le había gustado, o por lo menos no le había importado repetirlo unas cuantas veces más... además todo Hogwarts se había enterado.. gracias, por supuesto a él mismo, que se había ocupado personalmente de contarlo a Crabbe y a Goyle y ellos ya hicieron el resto, ahora mismo era centro de todas las conversaciones de Hogwarts y eso lo alegraba todavía más; de repente un pensamiento acudió a su mente, que diría su padre ante la nueva situación? y que diría de cómo la había manejado?, aunque se sintió aliviado minutos después al recordar que a su padre no le importaba el método, sino el resultado.  
  
Una vez apartados los pensamientos de su padre, se volvió a centrar en Cristin, que tendría que hacer ahora? Era cierto que estaban en un buen punto, o al menos a él le bastaba, pero... debería avanzar? o quedarse ahí un poco más?.. Draco se detuvo a evaluar como estaban las cosas para tomas una buena decisión... le costó unos minutos, pero visto que todavía no tenía la total confianza de Cristin y puesto que quedaban puntos de su vida por aclarar, decidió dejar "su relación" como estaba.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
La vieja puerta de la casa de los Potter se abrió de golpe al tiempo que un relámpago cortaba el cielo, provocando un gran estruendo, y haciendo acudir a sus propietarios al salón:  
  
-Se la han llevado! - una voz desgarrada sonó al pie de las escaleras - Se la han llevado!- sonaba cada vez más desesperada.  
  
-Pero como que se la han llevado? Cómo? - James Potter apareció por la puerta de la cocina con el pequeño Harry en brazos.  
  
-Un Imperius! Ha tenido que ser un Imperius - a verlo se abalanzó sobre él sujetándolo por la túnica.  
  
-Donde has dejado a las niñas?? - dijo Lily impaciente - donde?  
  
Este se volvió hacia Lily:  
  
-En casa, no tenía tiempo... tenía que avisar a alguien.. o Dios mío se la han llevado!- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, inconscientemente, como podía ser que se la hubieran llevado estando él delante... como no había podido protegerla... como podían haberle arrebatado a su mujer... a su propia alma y él no haber podido reaccionar a tiempo; cayó de rodillas en el suelo, lloró con más fuerza - Eleonor como puede haber pasado?  
  
De repente el salón se desvaneció y apareció en medio de campo abierto, a su alrededor, los miembros de la orden del fénix miraban espantados hacia el cielo, él no quería mirar, no podía hacerlo, sabía que iba a ver, la vería a ella... se oían sus gritos desgarradores, solo ahogador por los truenos que aún caían, tenía que hacer algo... y miró... allí arriba, casi envuelta por mortifagos Eleonor sufría en carne viva un Cruciatus que emanaba del mismo Voldemort, a su alrededor algunos mortífagos reían, otros sin embargo estaban en silencio... Volvió a apartar la mirada y dejó escapar un grito cargado de un dolor que le oprimía no solo el corazón sino todo el cuerpo, le dolía, le dolía tanto que deseaba dejar de oír sus gritos, deseaba morir antes que verla sufrir más.....  
  
Pero para el resto de la orden eso fue más bien un grito de guerra, parecían haberlo estado esperando y sin pensarlo más se abalanzaron sobre los mortífagos...   
  
Hechizos y más hechizos, hechizos que para Voldemort no serían más que simples cosquillas pasaban volando alrededor de ellos dos, estaba haciéndola sufrir por no haberla podido tener a su servicio, ahora se arrepentiría....... seguro... pero...  
  
De repente algo negro salto sobre Eleonor y la apartó del campo de acción de la varita, Voldemort estupefacto miró como uno de sus propios mortífagos había saltado sobre ella y la había intentado salvar, y ahora caían los dos desde una altura de al menos 25 metros, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque Dumbledore había aparecido de la nada ya empezaba a amenazarle..... decidió retirarse.....  
  
Mientras y después de haber visto como alguien se decidía a apartarla de allí, recuperó la esperanza y se adelantó con un hechizo que hizo que cayesen suavemente sobre la tierra húmeda, el mortífago se quitó la máscara torpemente y se quedó mirando a Eleonor (pensando a marchas forzadas no seria la última vez que Voldemort tratase de engañarla,) le desabrochó la camisa y le dio la vuelta, y acercándose a ella empezó a recitar un hechizo tan antiguo que él, que estaba a su lado apenas lo entendió... y una luz cálida y azul salió de las manos de Severus que daban con el hombro húmedo de Eleonor, y unas líneas finas y negras se empezaron a dibujar en su hombro como si supiesen de antemano que resultado iban a tener, después de un par de minutos la luz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y pudo ver mejor que las extrañas líneas habían formado un extraño tatuaje....  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
Remus se despertó de un sobresalto, tenia la frente mojada, había estado sudando, llevaba soñando eso desde que Eleonor y las niñas habían regresado a Inglaterra, ya ni siquiera tenia una pequeña duda en si Cristin quería estar del lado de Dumbledore, era obsesión, el recuerdo de aquella noche era muy duro para él y sin quererlo tenia que vivirlo una y otra vez todas las noches, pero no veía como podía hacer ver a Cris que era lo mejor para ella, se levantó de la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara como queriendo borrar el sueño de su cabeza, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó, delante de él, la chimenea, no hacia apenas 3 horas que había hablado con Eleonor y encima a todo eso se añadía que Cris y Malfoy estaban juntos, ¿pero que es esto? Era un desafío o que?... definitivamente, los adolescentes se mueren por complicar la vida de sus progenitores....  
  
Continuara...  
  
¿Dudas?¿preguntas?  
  
  
  
Dejad Reviews plis...... 


End file.
